


All Strung Out for You

by HurtStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, but everything is fully consensual, enthusiastic subbing, first time bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtStiles/pseuds/HurtStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia intends to give Stiles a light introduction to the idea of bondage. It ends up a little more intense (and more awesome) than either of them expected. </p>
<p>  <em>Lydia squeezed Stiles’ side. “Is it okay?” she asked breathlessly. “Are you okay? Do you want me to go on?” The brush had made little pink ovals on either side of his butt and Lydia swallowed, her heart pounding but her hand gentle on his back.</em></p>
<p>  <em>Stiles lifted his head out of the pillow, nodding shakily and glancing back over his shoulder. “Y-yeah, I’m good,” he promised, his face flushed and expression glazed with heat. He caught sight of her face and whatever he saw there darkened the flames dancing behind his own eyes. Stiles tongue darted out, licking his lips. “Can I count?” he asked quietly, his voice a little husky, his expression totally open and eager. </em></p>
<p>  <em>Lydia sucked in a shuddering breath, practically undone by the question and the earnest openness of his gaze. “Yes, Stiles. Count for me,” she murmured huskily. </em></p>
<p>  <em>Stiles shivered, burying his face back against his bound arms and spreading his knees a little wider, as if trying to offer more of himself to her. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	All Strung Out for You

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr drabble I'm moving over here. The prompt was _"Heyyy can you write a bondage stydia fic like lydia teaching stiles how to be tied up and she like messes with him and tickles him and stuff heheh and like spanks him jokingly"_ This ended up pretty intense, but is still probably the fluffiest thing I have ever written, haha. (≧∇≦*)
> 
> _[My Tumblr](http://hurt-stiles.tumblr.com/) _

“Stiles, stop fidgeting,” Lydia sighed, amused more than annoyed as Stiles craned his head around on the pillow like a curious two year old, or a cat. The instant you told Stiles not to do something, like, say,  _move,_ he seemed physically compelled to  _do the thing_. 

Stiles froze immediately, fixing her with big, innocent brown eyes. Lydia felt a little shiver of heat run through her. Stiles made a lovely sight, naked and tied down to her bed. His hands were bound together over his head, around the sturdy center beam of ornate, wrought iron headboard. His arms were loosely stretched over his head, bent at the elbows, putting the expanse of his body on display. 

Stiles was different from the type of man she usually went for. He was not a chiseled Adonis with abs you could break an egg on. He was toned, and more muscular than his baggy clothing suggested, but his edges were soft and his body more wiry and lithe than ripped. His was a fitness gained from being unable to hold still rather than any time spent in a gym. It was a fitness gained from running around trying to protect his friends, and  _that_ was very attractive to her. 

Lydia slung one thigh over his body, straddling his hips without giving him even a hint of contact from anything but her knees snugged in against his body. She was wearing a tight black teddy that hugged her attractively but still left a lot to the imagination. She could tell Stiles liked that though, liked the mystery, liked her being in charge of what they did and how much she wanted to give him. He was easy going and eager to please, and that totally worked for her. 

Stiles’ eyes were fixed on her, dark with adoring awe and anticipation and she couldn’t help smiling at him. His return smile was glazed and brilliant. They hadn’t even done anything yet and Stiles already looked blissed out. He was going to be  _so_ much fun. 

She ran her hands slowly up his stomach and across his chest, just to see what he felt like. His nipples had hardened into little nubs and Lydia rubbed her palms back and forth across them slowly, liking the sensation. 

Stiles’ mouth dropped open and he panted, body squirming under her touch. 

Lydia chuckled. “You really  _can’t_ hold still, can you?” she tutted. 

“Sorry,” Stiles breathed, not looking at all sorry. 

“You wanted me to teach you about this, well, lesson one is, you don’t move unless I say you can move. Understood?” She smiled at him too sweetly. 

Stiles nodded vigorously. She felt a shiver run through his body where her thighs were pressed into his sides. “Got it. No moving. No problem.”

“Really?” Lydia was not convinced. She ran her fingers down his outstretched arms and then down his sides, fingertips dancing lightly across his ribs. 

Stiles’ eyes widened and his body locked up, tense and quivering, like a plucked guitar string beneath her as he struggled not to move while she tickled him. His chest shook in constrained laughter and his dancing eyes got a little desperate. “That’s not ... that’s not fair!” he protested around muffled laughter. 

Lydia smiled at him wickedly. “I never said I was going to be  _fair,_ Stiles.” 

She slid down his body, brushing light, ticklish, teasing caresses across his stomach and down his legs. She spread his thighs a little, fingertips teasing along the sensitive insides as she regarded his already very aroused erection. 

She blew lightly across the flushed head and Stiles groaned, pressing his head back hard into the pillow. She licked lightly along the side of his length and Stiles’ hands clenched into fists within their bindings, his breath coming in quick little pants. 

Stiles made a soft little choking sound when she unexpectedly went down on him, pulling him fully into the heat of her mouth while lightly digging her fingernails into the soft meat of his inner thighs. 

“Oh-oh my God...” Stiles stuttered, his arms twisting, hips unconsciously bucking up into her moist heat. 

Lydia let him do it for a minute, bobbing her head and letting him ride her mouth in urgent, needy little jerks. Stiles did  _desperate_ so beautifully she almost didn’t mind that he totally sucked at obedience.  _Almost._

She finally pulled off him with a wet pop, knowing that he was already very close to the edge. Rolling off him she regarded him with a heated, appraising eye. Stiles’ pale skin was flushed, his body fairly trembling, his glistening, dusky erection urgently hard as it flopped against his stomach. His legs worked fitfully against the bed, hips squirming hungrily. 

He was a beautiful wreck and she’d barely even started. Lydia may have loved him just a little bit for that. 

“Lydia?” Stiles groaned, not quite pleading, but close. 

“You want to cum?” Lydia inquired sweetly, reaching over and playing with his nipples again, twisting and teasing the little nubs between her fingers until they started to flush and swell. 

Stiles nodded hesitantly, smart enough to know the question was loaded in some way. “Um... yeah?” 

“Do you think you deserve to?” She prompted patiently. 

Stiles frowned, his mental function probably hampered by all the blood pooling in his dick. “... Maybe?” he said, giving her an innocent, irrepressibly hopefully little smile that was very  _Stiles._

Lydia grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. Stiles was new to the game they were playing, she wasn’t going to push him too hard right out of the gate. 

“Good boys get to cum. Have you been a good boy, Stiles?” she teased, clearly framing it as the game it was so he understood this was play. For someone so outwardly confident and often bitingly sarcastic, she’d learned that Stiles hid some pretty deep vulnerabilities beneath the surface. Admittedly, that  _was_ her type for some reason. 

Stiles got it then and looked cutely abashed. “Oh, um... no, guess not.” He smiled at her anyway, still looking totally blissed out. “I moved, huh?”

Lydia nodded, approving. “A lot,” she agreed. 

“Okay, so what do  _bad_ boys get?” Stiles asked gamely. 

Lydia considered her answer for a moment. “They get spanked,” she said finally, watching his reaction. 

Stiles’ cock twitched against his belly and his pupils dilated, his lips forming a small “o” shape like this was something he’d not thought about but was quickly deciding sounded very hot. “O-oh,” he gulped. “How’s that work?” 

“Turn over on your stomach and I’ll show you.” 

Stiles obeyed quickly twisting his wrists around a little awkwardly until they crossed and allowed the movement. Lydia guided him up onto his elbows and knees with his legs spread so he couldn’t hump against the mattress. She positioned herself beside him, her left hand resting on his sloping back, her right resting on his upturned butt. She caressed it for a moment, feeling the contours of skin and muscle, before giving him a firm, sharp little slap. 

Stiles hummed slightly in his throat, more surprise than pain. 

Lydia gave him a dozen or so more, spreading them around and enjoying the way Stiles’ back arched and quivered under her hand, Stiles’ breath coming in excited, ragged little gasps with each blow. His pale skin was wonderfully expressive, a light flush raising across his bum under her touch. 

Lydia shook out her stinging palm and rubbed it across the lightly warmed flesh, detouring down between his legs to stroke his dangling erection slowly. 

“You okay, Stiles?” she asked, manicured fingers expertly pleasuring his dick. 

Stiles nodded fervently against the pillow his face was jammed into. “Y-yeah, very ... very okay,” he gulped, his voice a little quavery. “Lyds...” he groaned hoarsely.

Lydia released his cock and kissed his trembling side. “I know. Do you think you could take a dozen more for me?" 

Stiles nodded again with equal vigor. “Sure,” he agreed easily. “Or ... or more. More is okay. If you want.” 

Stiles was really into this and Lydia filed that wonderful gem of knowledge away for future reference. 

Lydia glanced towards her dresser and rubbed her tingling palm. “What if...” she said thoughtfully. “What if I gave you twelve more with my hairbrush instead? It will sting a lot more,” she warned. “You don’t have to say yes.” 

“Yes,” Stiles was agreeing before she even finished her warning and Lydia couldn’t help smiling. He was so lovely and uninhibited. 

Lydia crawled off the bed and retrieved the brush. None of her previous boyfriends had been down for this particular activity before and she was tingling with arousal and curiosity. 

She settled beside Stiles again and petted his back. Maybe at a later point, if Stiles proved as interested in exploring this kind of play as she was, they’d get into safe words and things like that, but right now she’d keep it simple. 

“Let me know if it’s too much and you want me to stop, okay?” she told him. 

Stiles nodded. “’kay,” he agreed, voice muffled a little by the pillow.

Anchoring him lightly with her free hand on his back, Lydia brought the brush down sharply on his upturned ass. The crisp, resulting  _smack,_ the way Stiles’ body jolted in reaction and the startled little cry Stiles gave into the pillow went straight through her, pulsing in her core and making her throb with arousal. 

She spanked him again, equally hard on the other cheek, her stomach clenching and fluttering as he cried out softly again. 

Lydia forced herself to stop, her heart pounding. She wanted  _more,_ but needed to be sure she wasn’t pushing too hard. She’d not imagined they’d end up here so quickly and it was wonderful. But she was aware Stiles wasn’t like her previous boyfriends. He wouldn’t necessarily just push back if she pushed him out of his comfort zone. She knew him well enough by now to know that Stiles would probably do a lot to make her happy, and while that was awesome, she didn’t want to abuse that when they hadn’t had any real discussions about this sort of thing before. She wanted this to be good for him too and needed to be sure he was willing, not just tolerating. 

She squeezed Stiles’ side. “Is it okay?” she asked breathlessly. “Are you okay? Do you want me to go on? You don’t have to,” she said again, needing to be sure he understood that. The brush had made little pink ovals on either side of his butt and Lydia swallowed, her heart pounding but her hand gentle on his back.

Stiles lifted his head out of the pillow, nodding shakily and glancing back over his shoulder. “Y-yeah, I’m good,” he promised, his face flushed and expression glazed with heat. He caught sight of her face and whatever he saw there darkened the flames dancing behind his own eyes. Stiles licked his lips, tongue darting about in that way he had that made you just want to stare at his mouth. “Can I count?” he asked quietly, his voice a little husky, his expression totally open and eager. 

Lydia sucked in a shuddering breath, practically undone by the question and the earnest openness of his gaze. 

Stiles saw her reaction and his body shivered, his own breath hitching as if in response to how turned on she was. He looked utterly entranced and maybe a little pleased with himself. 

Lydia nodded, swallowing and gripping the brush handle tightly as she tried to compose herself. “Yes, Stiles. Count for me,” she murmured huskily. 

Stiles shivered again, burying his face back against his bound arms and spreading his knees a little wider, as if trying to offer more of himself to her. 

Lydia was so wet her teddy was getting soaked. She brought the brush down hard as she could, probably much harder than she should have, but there was no mistaking the pleasure twined hotly within Stiles’ little cry of pain, or the hoarse, ecstasy laden desire in his voice when he croaked out “One!” 

Lydia could have pointed out that they should be on  _three_ already, but she got the feeling Stiles knew exactly what he was doing. He was utterly perfect, he really was.  _God,_ she loved him. 

Lydia spanked him hard, across his butt and down his thighs, Stiles squirming and gasping, crying out and groaning, but never asking to stop and and never failing to rasp out the required number. 

Lydia was literally so turned on she could barely breathe. By the time they hit twelve, Stiles was shuddering, his back heaving in soft, heated little sobs. His butt and thighs were a bright, bright pink. It was intoxicating. 

She stripped out of her negligee with far less grace than she usually would have employed, needing to feel his skin against hers. She leaned over his back, her naked breasts pressing against him, her hips pressed flat to his so she felt every line of his shuddering body. His ass and thighs were warm against her skin, so warm, matched only by the heat of her body where she burned for him. She was so wet he could doubtless feel it against him, her slick pressing into his newly raw skin. 

Stiles gasped and pressed back against her, clearly startled by and reveling in the delicious contact of their bodies molding together. 

Lydia rubbed against his back, her hips humping slowly against him in a hungry pantomime of fucking, just savoring the heat and the way he  _felt._ She treasured the beautiful, wholehearted submission he gave her down to her soul, and  _damn_ did it turn her on. 

Stiles responded eagerly, moving and rolling under her, pushing himself back against her heat with breathless, needy groans. 

Unable to wait any longer, Lydia rolled Stiles over and climbed on top of him. Stiles’ face was stained with tears but there was only pleasure and awe and need written there as he looked up at her like she was the moon, stars, sun and everything in between. His eyes drunk up the tableau of her naked body hungrily. Unsurprisingly, he appeared quite mesmerized by her breasts, but his gaze also kept sliding back to her face as if drawn by a magnet, as if watching the desire dancing in her eyes and knowing it was directed at  _him_ was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

Lydia took his erection in hand, slipping a condom onto him with efficient speed as she straddled his hips. That done, she slid forward, guiding him inside her and sinking down onto him in one fast, steady motion. 

Stiles gasped, crying out again, his hips rising to meet hers as she took him deep into her throbbing heat. 

Lydia’s mouth opened soundlessly, inhaling sharply against the sensation of his cock filling her, the jerky little motions of his hips sending frissons of sensation down her thighs. Leaning forward and pressing her hands to his chest, Lydia rocked her hips, forward and back, fucking onto him with a firm, driving pace. She didn’t touch herself like she normally would have, because she was already so worked up she was very close and she wanted to watch Stiles come undone first. 

_That_ didn’t take long. He was already incredibly aroused and after a minute or two of urgent action his head tipped back against the pillow, his body shuddering and hips jerking as he came with a cry, body bucking beneath her in ecstasy. 

Lydia watched the pleasure watch over him, soaking up how absolutely beautiful and wrecked he looked. Her fingers slid between her legs. A few quick brushes against her clit and she was there too, orgasm tightening across her stomach and through her core, her body convulsing around Stiles’ sensitive, twitching cock and making him cry out anew. 

She collapsed atop him as the spasms of pleasure finally eased into pleasant, contented afterglow. Leaning on her elbows, she kissed him, soft now, slow and gentle. He returned in equal measure. She reached up and released the knot on this bonds, setting his hands free. Immediately they curled around her back, mapping her spine and brushing tenderly up and down her sides as they lay pressed together. 

“So,” Lydia said with a smile, fingers toying playful with some of the damp hair clinging to Stiles’ brow. “How did you enjoy the getting tied up thing?” she asked lightly. “Think you’ll ever want to do it again?” 

Stiles gave her a lopsided grin, rolling his hips contentedly up against her and tangling their legs together. “Oh yeah,” he agreed. “I think we could definitely do all of this again. Like ... a lot.  A lot would be good.” he murmured with blissful adoration. 

Lydia smiled and kissed him again. “You’re perfect,” she mused aloud. 

“Yeah?” Stiles’ tone was light, but there was something deep about his delighted expression. 

Lydia nodded, resting her head against his shoulder and enjoying the way their chests rose and fell together. “Yeah,” she murmured. 

 


End file.
